NOW WHO'S THE MAN?
by nightjade
Summary: Rukawa finds himself FALLING for a girl...and catches her with Sendoh...and Maki!.....secrets revealed at last!.....finally modified! Yay! Please read on
1. common ground

**NOW WHO'S THE MAN?**

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk so please don't sue me...just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

**Chapter 1: Common ground**

Even the rivalry would not stop at the court.

The cool water was very welcoming as it slid down his throat. Practice game or no practice game, it was very tiring, indeed. Anzai- sensei was a silent yet very driving coach. It was very hard to disobey him. It would be like going against your own conscience. That would be more than enough for a rookie to handle.

He let the water splash on his face. It was somewhat reviving and makes him ready for another round.

Well, almost.

"Rukawa-kun! You played very well."

Kaede Rukawa slightly turned around at the sound of the familiar female voice.

"Haruko" he acknowledged simply, then took another gulp of water before letting go of the fountain. He wiped his face and turned to her. She looked pretty as always. Too bad he's not interested.

"Anzai-sensei was pretty -- quiet today. But you guys looked harangued. Its okay, though. It is good training for the championship. Its just a few days away.." she stopped when she realized that she was stammering. Kaede continued to look indifferent.

"Oh well, I guess I better go. Uhmm...ganbatte, Rukawa-kun." And with that she turned to go away.

Kaede suddenly felt a pang of guilt...slightly..for having been rude to the sister of their captain whom he respected so much. He felt that somehow he owed it to Takenori to be nice to Haruko for once.

"Arigatou...Haruko-san."

He saw her turn back and smiled broadly, then turned to walk away again. He just watched as she slowly disappeared into the gym's hallway.

"Rukawa! Break's over! Time to get spunky!" Ryota's voice rang out from the gym.

Kaede took a deep breath before heading back to the court. It was time to get to work.

* * *

"Pooh! I give up! I give up! This practice game doesn't feel like a practice game at all!" wailed a very beat up Hisashi Mitsui. He slumped on the floor of the shower room and leaned back on the lockers.

Ryota Miyagi dried his curly head and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Hai! I feel as if my bones are about to give in...in fact I can hardly feel them!"

A loud boisterous laugh suddenly echoed in the room.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for not being gifted like this genius over here!"

Together, Riyota and Mitsui feigned innocence and started looking far ahead and sideways.

"Genius? Where? Where?"

Sakuragi did not have the time to react anymore as Akagi suddenly came in, looking seriously disappointed. Everyone stood silent in the presence of their captain.

"We do not have time to be lax about the whole thing. We have a championship to win! We still need to practice - harder! What we had in court today was not enough. We have to start again tomorrow-- early morning we will meet here and jog around the gym--twice the number of rounds!"

Everyone's breath caught in their throats. Twice the number of rounds? Is he insane? Normal rounds were hell already.

Sakuragi could not contain his astonishment.

"Th--that--that would mean..?" Suddenly he was too scared to even calculate.

Akagi's frosted look did not waver.

"Hai! We would be doing thirty laps tomorrow morning to add up to our stamina. There is a big possibility that we will be facing Kainan again. And what they are doing is even more inconceivable! Any questions?"

No one dared to speak up again. This time, Akagi smiled.

"Good. Now," he looked around, suddenly aware that they were one person short. "Where is Rukawa?"

* * *

He could barely keep his feet on the pedal of his bicycle. He kept wavering to the sides and decided to stop first before he meets an accident. The time was too critical for anyone, especially him, to get injured. HE was badly needed by his team and in this game. There was just too much at stake.

He stopped by a coffee shop and parked his bike. Then he searched his pockets for a spare change and decided to buy himself a dose of caffeine. Maybe that's what he needed. Something to soothe his aching muscles from the tough practice. He opened the door just in time as a charming young lady was coming out. They both looked surprised, then she shyly smiled and thanked him for opening the door for her. Rukawa could not speak. Instead, he just nodded awkwardly and held the door open until she fully got out. The girl smiled again and walked away, leaving him standing there looking like an idiot. He finally seemed to catch himself and snorted, then went inside the shop to buy himself the long awaited dose of caffeine.

On his way home, he spotted the same girl waiting for her chance to cross the street. The light suddenly turned red and she looked in one direction first before stepping on the road. Suddenly out of nowhere, a car came careening down the street, trying to go against the red light. The driver seem not to see her.

Rukawa could not resist being the savior of the day. He was already close to where she was standing and as soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her on one arm and pulled her off the street just in time as the car sped down right where she was seconds ago. A bit later and she would have been squashed to death. They landed on the sidewalk with Rukawa receiving most of the impact and the girl safely cushioned against his chest. Shakened and realizing their present position, both of them suddenly became shy. She quickly got up and dusted her skirt, while Rukawa flicked off dirt on his arms. She turned to him and flashed him another shy, charming smile...something Kaede was beginning to appreciate..and bowed slightly.

"Arigatou..thank you for being kind" she said, looking deep, into his dark blue eyes.

Kaede did not know how to respond. Instead, he did not say anything. She laughed softly.

"You know, you don't always have to act so tough. You can smile at times. It is good for the soul."

Kaede was even more surprised at this.

"I have to go now. Thank you..again." And with that she turned to go. Kaede finally could not hold back. He was so curious.

"Gomen...I'm...Rukawa. Kaede." he stammered. He wanted to know if he was doing the right thing, if he would get the right response. He did.

She turned around and nodded.

"I'm Nasumi Maia. Its nice to meet you, Kaede. Take care."

For the first time in his life, as he watched her go away, Kaede Rukawa smiled sincerely.

* * *

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Akira Sendoh called to his teammates as he exited the courtyard.

Their neighbors had set up a game for the whole block and asked Sendoh to be their coach. Amidst the shouts of "unfair!" from the other teams, they all agreed. Of course, their team won but because he was such a team player, instead of feeling angry, jealous and cheated, the others admired him more.

He slung his bag on his shoulder and walked home. It was a nice windy day and he decided to take a detour to the park. He wanted some peace and quiet and some time to meditate. He found a vacant spot on the grass and settled himself down. The cool air made him feel better. He looked around and saw people enjoying the same day. There were picnics, children playing and a Frisbee heading directly in his way! Before he could react, the Frisbee smacked right into his face.

"Oh! Im very, very sorry! Are you alright?"

Sendoh stopped rubbing his red nose and turned to look up. He was immediately face to face with a pretty honey haired girl and she had the look of outmost sincerity. He smiled despite the pain throbbing on his forehead.

"It's alright. I'm ok really. No big deal." He massaged the bridge of his nose once again with the hope of easing the pain.

The girl had to control her laughter. There was a thick red line across his nose where the Frisbee had hit.

"Well, I'm sorry again. Have a nice day." Then she picked up her Frisbee and went away. Sendoh just waved and tried to get back to his meditation. Suddenly he could not seem to concentrate anymore. That Frisbee did hurt and he found himself watching her instead. Strange. That never happened to him before.

He was unaware of how much he had been watching her. He suddenly saw her looking strangely at him. His SD form suddenly started waving and smiling and giving her assurance that he wasn't thinking of anything evil against her. She smiled back.

Finally, he decided to go home. He saw her packing up as well. Her companion seemed to be in a hurry and left her with all the apologies he could think of. The girl folded the blanket and stuffed it in the big picnic basket they hadwith them. Sendoh, being the forever gentleman, could not let her carry all those things by herself.

He trotted towards her and cleared his throat.

"Uhm...ano, do you want some help?"

The girl turned in mild surprise and immediately smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, that would be nice of you. Arigatou!"

Sendoh took the basket. "Mind if I walk you home?"

The girl shyly shook her head. They walked silently for a while. Then Sendoh could not resist asking. "Was he your boyfriend?"

She was surprised at this sudden question but laughed softly and shook her head.

"IIe! He's my classmate. He asked me to help him in courting this girl and was so excited to leave and try my advices. I couldn't let him wait."

Sendoh laughed too at his nosiness.

"You're too kind."

When they got to her house, he handed her the basket and smiled.

"Thank you..?" She hesitated.

"Its Sendoh. Akira Sendoh" he replied. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Akira Sendoh. Be careful on your way back."

He nodded. "And what's your name?"

"Nasumi Maia."

* * *

Kaede Rukawa was in a state of shock as he beheld the scene before him. Standing a few feet away from him was Sendoh and Maia!

What's going on? he suddenly fumed at the thought. The rivalry was not only on the court but also outside as well.

"So he's trying out his luck with my women, too! Even up to my social life! Well, I won't let him! I won't let him beat me in court, and I certainly will not let him beat me here either!" he muttered under his breath.

He saw them leaving...together! Feeling his insides snap, he decided to follow them to wherever they were going, then talk to her right in his face and let him know that he was the first--that he was the man! He followed them home as inconspicuously as his SD could manage. Finally, she went inside and Sendoh was left all alone. This would be the time to ring Maia's doorbell and have Sendoh see that he knew her first...that he was the man! He steadied himself and prepared for the showdown. He took careful solid steps towards him.

To his surprise, Sendoh turned around as if he knew Kaede was right behind him. He stopped midway in his steps and stared at him in the eye. Sendoh's gaze was that of a challenge, something that Rukawa understood outright. Right then and there, he realized that Sendoh was not only a rival in court but also in his social life! How arrogant indeed!

Sendoh smiled knowingly at his sudden reaction and cocked his head slightly to the right.

"Are you jealous? I was just being a gentleman."

This got Rukawa fuming silently under his shirt. _And you're saying I'm not?_ he thought angrily...(well, he wasn't really THAT much!)

But then again, maybe it was how Sendoh would want him to respond. And if he did, then he would finally lose.

"Nandemo. I'm not interested." And with this said, he turned around and walked away, feelling slightly satisfied with having the last say in the conversation.

...to be continued..

* * *

**A/N:** Err...sorry for revising this fic. I just couldn't resist making some changes until the whole story sounded different! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really helped. I hope you enjoy this one!


	2. pretenses

**NOW WHO'S THE MAN?**

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters (though I wish I did!) so please don't kill me. I'm just a raving lunatic who's so obsessed with the show that I associate everything I see with hoops, boards, whistles and basketball!! Help me! I'm hallucinating already!!

**Chapter 2: Pretenses**

He stopped at the park again. He was standing on the very same spot where they first met. It was so fresh in his mind that he could still feel the pressure of the Frisbee on his nose. He could still see the look of concern pasted on her pretty face as she walked up to him to check on the damage. Those dark brown eyes gazing deep into his, the soft red lips trying to suppress an amused smile forming, the honey brown hair gently swaying in the afternoon breeze...

Sendoh suddenly shook his head. It was too soon. It was too short. He surveyed the park further. It was desolate now. People had gone home. Only he remained.

Perhaps I should go home too, he thought ruefully.

He took one more look at the milieu then turned and walked away. Hard as it was for him to admit, he did like Nasumi. It sounded weird for he just met her. Is it possible to like someone you hardly know?

As he walked, he mulled over the questions swirling in his head. There was another thing bothering him. Something he found very difficult to answer. There is no doubt: he had to see her again. He longed to see her again.

Now comes the puzzle: will he definitely win against Rukawa this time?

* * *

The foxed-eyed legend looked up as if something... or someone ...was following him.

_I must be imagining things. Of course, there's no one near me..._

He heard a slight rustle of leaves and he snapped his head to the direction of the sound. It's just the wind. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

_This is nuts! Why am I acting this way? Why am I being so nervous? What have I to be nervous about?_

Then, the answer hit him like a wave crashing down. He plopped down on the sidewalk just outside his house. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to go in. Well, not just yet. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been nagging him for the past five hours.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her charming smile...her soft red lips...her warm dark brown eyes...

Nasumi Maia.

The first time he met her, he knew something was different. She was not like those other girls at school who would chase after him like a herd of mad cows. Geez! They even have a fan club and...and a cheering squad! Not that he minded, but he wasn't flattered either. He just wished they would leave him alone with his own problems.

But she was different. She didn't care if he was a basketball star. She didn't care if he was the most sought after guy on campus.

All she cared about was making him smile...it is good for the soul, she said.

_I know what I should do!_

He stood up and dusted his jeans. He did not know why it took him this long to realize what he should have done in the first place. Now everything was clear.

Smiling happily, he strode down the road towards her house. He never felt this good about himself in years. In fact, he was so happy he even found himself whistling as he walked.

He had not gone too far when a very disquieting realization suddenly cut his happy thoughts short and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had been wrapped up in his own pleasure that he completely forgot about his present situation. His heart started beating faster at the realization on who his opponent was on this one.

_Will I win against Sendoh on this?_The table was heaped with delicious steaming food and Shintaru Maia clapped his hands together in delight.

* * *

"Ah! Delicious food! Itedakemasu!" he exclaimed, plunging his spoon into the mountain of vegetables and meat.

Nasumi smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. She was glad that he was home for the weekend. She missed him terribly ever since he started university and she did her best to make up for the lost time. She vowed to cook his favorite food whenever he came home.

"There's a lot more from where that came from. Don't hesitate!" she said, setting the plate of dessert on the table, and then joined her brother.

"Gosh, sis! You really are a superb cook! Your future husband would be very lucky," he said in between bites, obviously enjoying his meal.

She blushed at her brother's statement. Shintaru was too busy eating to notice this.

"Speaking of which.." He drank first before continuing. "Do you have any boyfriends yet? You are already in senior high. Anyone I would like to know?" he asked, grinning playfully at her.

She was too surprised to answer. He had been asking that same question since she started jr. high.

"Well, I --uh--I--."

She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Instinctively, Shintaru stood up from the table to answer it.

"I'll get it!" he said disappearing into the living room.

Nasumi was left in the kitchen, contemplating about his question. She HAD been thinking about a certain guy..a very mystifying guy with dark blue eyes and impassive face...

"Hey, sis! Not bad!... You have a visitor!" Shintaru suddenly called from the living room.

She went back to earth with a jolt. A visitor? Who could it be?

She quickly stood up and went to the living room.

"Who is it, oneechan?" she asked as she came in, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

She was surprised to see Kaede Rukawa standing there and he greeted her with a tentative smile.

"Konbanwa." The greeting made her hesitations disappear. It did sound good on him and she was glad to have influenced him even a little.

"Hello, Kaede. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she invited with a sincere smile.

Kaede was hesitant at first. Then he felt his stomach growl slightly and realized he had not yet eaten.

"Domo. I would love to."

Shintaru patted him on the back and steered him towards the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Now you can tell me all about yourself while we eat. It's nice to get to know my sister's suit...er, friends for once. I don't get to be around all the time, you know!" he said jovially as they walked.

Nasumi sighed in defeat. There was no point in stopping her brother. He would always find a way to pair her up with someone. She followed them to the kitchen, only to be stopped by the doorbell ringing..again!

"I'll get it!" She crossed the living room and reached for the doorknob. Now who could this one be?

She found her self face to face with a spiky haired guy as she opened the door.

"Sendoh?" She was not quite sure if she remembered the name correctly. He nodded in affirmation.

"Hai. Konbanwa. I hope I'm not disturbing you." he replied with a sheepish grin.

"Iie. We were just about to have dinner. Would you care to join us?" she said, holding the door open so he could come in.

"Gomen! I didn't know...uhm, thanks." he said as he walked in, then closed the door behind him.

She led him to the kitchen where Shintaru and Rukawa were having a friendly conversation.

"..so you see it's nice to have someone who appreciates basketball for once. My sister doesn't really know anything about it so...Kaede? Kaede are you listening?"

Shintaru stopped babbling when he saw the startled look on the younger boy's face. He turned around to see what made him react.

Nasumi was standing in the kitchen doorway with a spiky haired boy behind her. He also had the same look on his face as he stared straight at Rukawa.

"Oh!--Two of them! Nice going sis!" Shintaru quipped.

She glowered at him, then she turned to Sendoh, who still continued to stare. She looked at the two and suddenly it dawned on her.

"You know each other?"

Both men did not answer. The doorbell rang again and Shintaru laughed out loud.

"This house is starting to sound like a train station. Will we be hearing this all night?" he exclaimed as he stood up to answer the door.

Nasumi still could not understand what was going on between her two guests. If they are acquainted or even friends, then why are they so surprised..no, SHOCKED to see each other?

She was about to ask when her brother's voice echoed from the living room.

"Another one! Boy, you're very popular, sis!"

She looked up to see her brother enter the kitchen with another guest. She remembered this one well for she sees him everyday in school. She was quite surprised at his sudden visit.

"Good evening, Nasumi-kun."

She was about to return the greeting when his expression suddenly changed into shock as his eyes darted to the left. She followed his gaze and saw Rukawa and Sendoh both staring at him with the same expression.

"You--!"

"What are you doing here?"

Nasumi felt as if the world was suddenly spinning around her. She was so confused!

"Now, what's going on? Do you all know each other or what?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

She was getting irritated. This was very unlike her but she could not help it. She was getting lost!

"You know Shini-chi Maki?!" Sendoh finally asked, not able to contain himself any longer.

Nasumi looked at the taller boy and saw him frown at Sendoh. The question sounded like an insult and he did not like it one bit.

"Of course! I see him everyday in school and he's the captain of the basketball team and.."

"School?!" Sendoh interjected unbelievingly.

She stopped mid-sentence and nodded. Rukawa felt his cheeks drain of color.

"You're from..you're from...Kainan?!"

..to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** sniff! Okay! Okay! I know this is supposed to be a yaoi fic...well, I had a change of heart (thanks to my anti-yaoi friends! ) Anyway, I wasn't exactly sure on how to end it if it did continue as planned.but I do hope you enjoy this anyway...Also, my apologies for all the Senru/Rusen fans out there...sorry for splitting them up! I promise to do a yaoi fic about them soon...And finally, I know this Nasumi Maia character sounds so gorgeous that everyone wants to know her or be with her...well, this is just to make their lives and rivalry more interesting. Like they say, may the best man win (?)..I'll explain everything in the final chapter, who she really is, why she is so popular in school and who she ends up with...Thanks also to the people who reviewed this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this too!


	3. give me a reason

**NOW WHO'S THE MAN?**

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own slam dunk ...sniff! sniff! ..so unfair!

**CHAPTER 3: Give me a reason..**

Nasumi could not believe what happened. She did not expect that the three men would be somewhat related...well, not on the familial sense, that is. She was quite amused at the way things turned out, actually. She was not the only one who was shocked. Sendoh and Rukawa almost fell off their chairs upon knowing she was from Kainan.

Then again, everyone seemed to be surprised upon knowing she made it to Kainan. Especially old friends. Friends whom she thought she could depend on. Friends whom she thought she could trust.

Mostly, Rukawa's silent demeanor intrigued her greatly. She could sense some hidden passion for something... a drive so strong that it kept him from becoming free. It kept him from being a person capable of interacting with others, making friends, actually opening up to people. He was someone who was scared of knowing the truth and living the truth out in the open. He was someone who kept everything to himself, suffering silently while showing a strong front.

He was someone whom she used to be, not too long ago. Someone who died and will forever remain dead.

"If only things were different then, maybe I wouldn't have this kind of dilemma. Maybe I would be more true to myself..maybe..."

A gust of wind gently blew some strands of hair into her face and she absently pushed them away. It was a cool night with a full moon and twinkling stars. Normally, people would feel better on a night like this, but not her. Many thoughts swirled in her mind. She could not think clearly..not on a night like this.

"Who am I kidding? Of course, I can't turn back time! How could I wish that things would be different?" she scolded herself.

Irritated by this sudden dose of self-pity and idealism, she plopped down on her bed, closed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath. It had been a long, arduous two years and she felt so tired already. She wanted to give up. She wanted to just leave everything be. It would be easier that way, right?

But she could not. She made a promise. She could not break it again.

A soft knock on her door made her come back to Earth.

"Nasumi? It's me oniichan. May I come in?"

She quickly dried her eyes, not aware that she had been crying, and sat up.

"Sure." She wiped the last few traces of tears from her face as her brother opened the door.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright. You looked a bit ...lost and annoyed during dinner. I was wondering...do you want to talk about it?" he offered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Nasumi was surprised at this, but she quickly turned away before he noticed her slightly red eyes.

"Talk about what, oniichan? I feel perfectly fine." She suddenly felt her guts twisting with guilt. She hated lying to her brother especially since he was really concerned and trying to help. But she knew that his understanding had its limits. She had to fight this on her own.

Shintaru did not look convinced and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Are you sure? You know you're not very good in denying, sis, especially to me."

This statement hit home. She looked up, saw the cocky smile on his face, and realized that he was right, much as she hated to admit it. She never denied anything to him. She couldn't.

"I...I just felt.. confused...seeing those three at our house..it just brings back memories... "

"Memories you need to forget." Shintaru suddenly supplied.

Nasumi stopped and looked at him, feeling angry all of a sudden. Forget? How could she forget now, especially since she promised Saiye...

"You know I just can't do that, oniichan! You think it's that easy?" she snapped.

Shintaru blinked at her sudden flare of temper.

"You're starting again, sis."

Nasumi stopped herself before she could say more. Again, her brother's words hit home. She was starting again. She was beginning to be her old self...the old self who died two years ago..or so she thought.

"Gomennasai." She looked away and sighed.

Shintaru smiled and shook his head.

"I have to admit, having boys flock around you again makes you this jittery! Which brings me to another topic...anyone from the three you like in particular?"

It was her turn to blink at this question.

"You're being too nosy, oniichan."

Shintaru laughed and rumpled her hair, something Nasumi found very annoying.

"Of course I'm nosy. I'm your big brother. So answer my question already. Do you like anyone in particular?"

She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on the picture frame behind him. Should she tell him now? Even she wasn't sure whom she liked.

"Rukawa looks intriguing. There's this strong feeling burning deep within him, something very driving. Don't you think so, oniichan?"

Shintaru looked thoughtful as he chewed on his lower lip. Nasumi suddenly feared that he might say something that would hurt. Something like...

"I don't like him."

She prayed she heard him wrong.

"Nani?"

"I don't like him."

She wanted to jump out the window.

"Why? He didn't do anything to..."

Shinatru's sudden cold expression didn't waver.

"Rukawa's not good for you. He's like...he's like what you used to be. That much influence would make you remember and God knows what can happen.."

Nasumi could not take anymore. She shot him a look of purest ice, her eyes turning to mere slits.

"Yamete! How dare you tell me who's right for me? You don't even know these people! How can you judge so quickly? How can you not trust me?"

Shintaru did not back down at this sudden display of temper.

"And I suppose you know them well, ne? You just met them! Besides, Sendoh would be better for you. He seems well mannered and outgoing..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! I'm running my own life now and you have nothing to do with it!" She quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She spun on her heel and placed her hands angrily on her hips.

"I'm leaving, if you don't mind! I can't stay in the same room with you...with someone who's so biased!"

With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving her brother gaping at her.

"But...this is her room." he mumbled as a sweat drop formed.

As soon as he said it, Nasumi stormed back into the room, her face flushed at the sudden realization.

"This is my room...YOU get out!" she said in a very clipped tone.

They locked gazes for a moment before he finally gave in and shrugged. He could not win with her. She was always so stubborn. Maybe that one part of her won't change.

"Alright. I'll leave you be for the meantime. But please be sure..."

"Out! I don't want to hear anymore!" she interjected angrily.

Shintaru looked pained, but stood up and left quietly. Nasumi slammed the door shut and plopped down on her bed. A much as she wanted to hold back her tears, she could not.

"How could he? How could he do this to me?" she said repeatedly as her tears flowed, freely coursing down her cheeks and soaking her pillow.

She remained like this the whole night until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm tired!"

"I don't want to play anymore!"

"I'm hungry!"

These were the familiar cries in the gym as practice ended with the usual routine of Akagi clobbering Hannamichi and the rest of the team slumped on the floor or knocked out.

Ryota Miyagi almost crawled towards the locker room with Mitsui trailing behind him. Both players were torn down in exhaustion.

"Ahh! Water! Water!" Ryota exclaimed as he splashed the cool running water from the faucet on his face.

Mitsui did the same and felt life course back into his veins.

"Sugoi! Why does Akagi have to be this harsh? It's like we're training in the army or something!" he wailed, letting the reviving water flow on his head.

"I know. He's been hard on everybody lately. Well, we can't really blame him since the championship is very near. He wants everybody to do his best. Especially Hannamichi and Rukawa." Ryota replied as he took off his sweat soaked shirt and squeezed it on the sink.

Mitsui took a towel and dried his dripping face.

"Speaking of the fox, I wonder where he went. He was eager to leave practice. It's like he was late for something."

Ryota unfolded his shirt and stuffed it in his bag.

"Shiranai. There was something different about him, though. I did notice that during the game he looked..."

* * *

"..preoccupied. He wasn't really concentrating on the game." Ayako was saying to Akagi.

The big gorilla looked thoughtful as he scratched absently on his arm.

"Hmmm..it seems a little weird for Rukawa to be acting like this, especially since the championship is just a few days away. Do you think there's something else on his mind besides basketball, Ayako?"

"Shiranai. But who knows? Nobody can really predict his moves. Maybe there's something special all of a sudden?" she replied with a shrug.

"Or someone special."

They suddenly heard the self-proclaimed tensai laughing from the other side of the gym.

"Hahahaha! That kitsune having someone special? Yare yare! It's gonna be the end of the world if that happens! He can't even keep his eyes open long enough to look at other people. Perhaps he got tired and went home because he could not keep up with the tensai! Weakling! Hahahahaha!"

He received another whack on the head as Akagi loomed over him.

"Baka! Who told you to listen to our conversation? Concentrate on your training and don't stop till you finish those basics, understand?"

The red haired tensai grumbled as he rubbed his head and went back to his private corner to practice.

"He's very energetic these days, ne? I hope Rukawa would not be too distracted during the games. The team would need his skills badly." Ayako said as Akagi came back.

He just nodded and helped her pack up. He hoped that Rukawa would be back to normal soon.

Where is he anyway?

* * *

A very unfamiliar surrounding.

Full of tension and uncertainty.

The air was stained with a strong sense of rivalry.

This particular feeling can be brought about only by ...Kainan.

He stood by the entrance of the gym where some students directed him when he asked where she was. Different feelings suddenly stirred in him as he watched her leap gracefully in the air and smashed the ball to the other side of the court. He felt nervous, excited, and uneasy all at the same time. It took a lot of nerve for him to come here in the first place. He didn't really know what to do when he decided to go. He just realized that he had to.

Just to see her...

He needed to talk to her and ask her if she could come and watch him play in the tournament. Not that he did not have any one to cheer him on. The whole Rukawa brigade actually made plans already! But he needed her to be there..to have someone to share his victory with.

Someone special.

Will she accept the invitation? It was making him nervous.

A sudden cry of "watch out!" brought him back to earth. He looked up just in time as a volleyball came bounding in his direction and hit him squarely on the face. He fell back with a groan and shook his head to clear it.

"Gomennasai! I didn't mean to...Rukawa-kun!"

The blue eyed fox stopped rubbing his face and looked up to see her in front of him, a very worried and apologetic look on her pretty face.

"Are you alright? The ball went out of bounds and I couldn't retrieve it in time..uhm, I'm sorry." She stuck out her hand to help him up.

Still a bit dazed from the hit, he accepted her hand and heaved himself up. Whoever slapped the ball out sure can hit!

"Why are you here, Rukawa-kun?"

This particular question brought him back to his senses. This was it. He was waiting for this chance. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I...I wanted to ask you something. Will you..." his throat suddenly felt very dry and he feared that his voice would crack.

Nasumi looked at him expectantly.

"Will you...come with..."

"Maia! We're not through yet! Now is not the time to relax!" Katsuragi - sensei suddenly barked from the gym.

Kaede stopped mid-sentence and sweat-dropped as Nasumi blushed in embarrassment.

He wanted to hit the coach for interrupting him.

Do'ahou.

"Uhm, gomen Rukawa-kun, but I have to finish training first. Katsuragi- sensei is very strict when it comes to practice. We'll talk later, ne?" she said, picking up the ball from her feet.

Rukawa just nodded and watched her leave. Somehow, he felt relieved for being interrupted. He wasn't really prepared on what to say especially since he was caught off-guard. This way, he will have more time to practice.

He leaned on the frame of the gym door and contemplated on his speech. From the other side, he could see a familiar haircut sticking out of the crowd. He stood straight and craned his neck to see clearly. No doubt about it, that familiar head belonged to none other than Akira Sendoh.

"What's he doing here?" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he felt very angry.

So, he had a lot of nerve to show his face here too! Well, two can play that game.

He saw Sendoh look his way and got more irritated when the taller boy flashed him a cocky smile and started walking towards his way.

Rukawa steeled himself for the confrontation. He would not lose this fight. He would never allow himself to be second best!

"Oi, Rukawa. Fancy seeing you here, ne?"

"Why are you always in my way?"

Sendoh was taken back by this sudden response. But then again, Rukawa was always like this.

"I'm just visiting her. Is that a problem?"

"Shut up. Why are you here, Sendoh?"

"Same reason as you." He glanced at the gym. Nasumi delivered another successful spike and earned cheers from her teammates. He smiled. "She's very good, don't you think?"

Rukawa didn't respond. He was very busy keeping his temper under control.

"You two again!"

Both of them turned at the sound of a familiar deep male voice behind them. The towering captain of the basketball team did not look too pleased at seeing them in his own sanctuary.

"You!" both of them exclaimed. At the same time, the whistle blew, signaling the end of the volleyball practice. They turned and saw Nasumi wiping her face with a towel. Then she slung it over her shoulder and picked her bag up.

"Nice job, people! I'll see you all tomorrow! Ja ne!" she said then headed towards the gym entrance, her teammates chorusing a series of goodbyes as she did.

She stopped short when she saw the three musketeers sheepishly waving hello from the entrance.

"This is really weird," she muttered under her breath.

"Hi guys. Uhm.." suddenly, she didn't know what to say. They definitely did not seem to like each other much. How was she going to keep things going among them?

"Shall we go, Nasumi-chan?"

Rukawa and Sendoh glared evilly at the taller team captain.

"Nasumi-chan? Why you have the nerve to call her that!" Sendoh nitpicked.

"How dare you ask her to come with you?" Rukawa seconded.

"I asked her even before you came here!" Shinichi Maki replied defensively, his mole twitching along with his eyes.

Nasumi sweat -dropped at this sudden outburst. She didn't need the three of them bickering like kids in front of the whole gym. It was so embarrassing already.

"Yamete! Maki-senpai offered to take me home this afternoon...even before you guys came, so I accepted. I had no idea you were coming.. Gomennasai."

Maki flashed them a triumphant grin.

Sendoh, however, looked undaunted by this reply. He smiled and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Well, that doesn't mean that the three of us can't walk you home, ne? We'll just have to make sure this guy doesn't bring you anywhere else, right Kaede?" He glanced sideways at him and smiled knowingly.

For once, Rukawa had to agree with him. There was no way he would leave her to that exploitive senior!

"Hai."

This enraged Maki and he suddenly loomed over them like a big ugly giant.

"How dare you think I'll bring her somewhere else? Only YOU can think of such a thing,.you...you hentai!"

"Who are you calling hentai? You're the senior!" Rukawa shot back.

Nasumi did not know what to do.

..to be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **GOMEN!! I know this is quite long. I just couldn't stop! Anyway, I hope you had fun reading it. Actually, this was SUPPOSED to explain who Nasumi really is. But I wanted to include my other favorite characters in SD so I twisted the story a little bit to make way for them...they'll be appearing in the next chapter. ( Yes, I promise that it will be the last two chapters ) ) Plus, there's this person whom Nasumi made a promise to. This character plays an important role in her, uhm, dark past. Meanwhile, I hope this will keep you in suspense (?)..Thanks again to the people who reviewed this. I hope you'll like this one too. To those anti yaoi friends of mine, this is for you ...(especially to the one who's ready to bash my head a la Gori if I write a Sendoh yaoi fic! Hehehe!)


	4. forgiven but not forgotten

**NOW WHO'S THE MAN?**

By nightjade

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK...geez! I don't want to say this anymore! It's getting too depressing already! sniff!

**Chapter 4: Forgiven but not forgotten..**

Rukawa kicked a pebble as he made his way home and watched it tumble down the street. Hands in his pockets, he contemplated on today's events, which he found very irritating. First, he had mustered enough guts to go to Kainan, a school he very much hated, to ask Nasumi to come with him to the nationals, only to be interrupted by the manipulative senior with the movable mole...a person whose skills he appreciated greatly but whose attitude he found annoying. Then came Sendoh: someone he wanted so much to beat and had other cruel intentions in mind ( Warning: steal Nasumi away from him!).

These events greatly disturbed him and he wanted answers.

Why would dorks line up for her, anyway? They actually have the nerve to talk to her!

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was already walking in the middle of the road. A car suddenly honked from behind, making him jump aside in surprise like a frightened street cat.

Do'ahou!

Sliding his hands in his pockets again, he continued walking and felt somewhat relieved as the cool afternoon breeze gently blew, touching his face. He needed this moment of reflection before the games begin. He could not afford to be distracted much less be in any incompetent condition. The whole team depended on him. He could not let them down...he could not let her down.

I wish I could tell her...

His thoughts were interrupted when up ahead, he saw two familiar figures walking towards him and he opened his eyes further (which were half closed already, thanks to the "gentle breeze") to see who they were. It turns out that they saw him, too.

"Rukawa-kun!"

His eyes turned to a waving Haruko Akagi who was with her brother Takenori, their team captain. Suddenly, he swallowed hard, remembering how he had acted earlier during practice. He knew Akagi would tell him on about not concentrating on the game.

"Rukawa."

He saw the big gorilla come up to him and he waited for whatever it is he had to say. He was getting nervous.

"Captain." He acknowledged, not really looking into his eyes.

The team captain's massive figure loomed over him like a redwood tree making Rukawa feel like a bonsai in comparison.

"Are you feeling better, Rukawa?"

This slapped him right on the face and he could not help looking a bit surprised. (a bit unusual for his stoic manner but hey,...that's the gori effect for you!)

"A little."

Haruko was looking at him with puppy eyes and he hated it.

I wish she would stop doing that!

Without any warning, as soon as he noticed her, something about her triggered his memory. It was something he saw at Nasumi's house...a trophy that had the name Yonchu High School on it. He remembered that name all too well. It was very close to the school where he came from, Tamigaoka High. Recalling an incident regarding that red haired do'ahou and his affection for Haruko, he remembered her mentioning that she came from Yonchu.

Maybe...she knows Nasumi. I can ask all about her!

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, he cleared his throat and without thinking twice, he looked up at Akagi who was eyeing him rather suspiciously. He swallowed hard again. This was not going to be easy.

"Captain, may I...walk Haruko home?"

This startled the siblings and they blinked twice before turning back to their normal selves.

Haruko started blushing wildly and Akagi seemed at a loss for words. Rukawa sighed inwardly.

She's so pathetic! Why does she have to look like a lovesick puppy in front of me? Does she think I like her or something?

It took every single muscle of his body to keep him from shuddering at the thought.

Haruko fiddled with her fingers and refused to meet his eyes. Thank heavens for that little blessing! He did not want to be outright mean to her too...well, not in front of her brother, that is. Besides, all he wanted was to ask her about Nasumi.

Takenori looked thoughtful for a moment and Rukawa was afraid that he wouldn't get that interview. He kept his fingers crossed inside his pockets.

"If it's ok with Haruko..." he finally replied, looking at his younger sister.

Haruko nodded eagerly and Rukawa had to keep himself from gagging. Such a credulous kid!

Takenori smiled at his sister's eagerness and sighed.

"Alright. I'll go ahead. Take care of her, Rukawa."

Then giving them one last look, he turned and walked away, leaving the two of them standing on the sidewalk. When his huge form vanished from view, Rukawa sighed inwardly in relief.

Finally, I can get that interview.

He turned to Haruko who still had that shy embarrassed look on her face. He felt bad all of a sudden...well, slightly bad, that is...for wishing she would just leave him be. He had to give it to her. She still hangs on despite the fact that he hardly even notices her around campus.

Why doesn't she just shift her attention to that do'ahou? He seems to like her very much. How come she doesn't see that and keeps on getting her hopes up with me? Geez!

"Shall we go?"

Haruko snapped out of her own thoughts and blushed again as she nodded. She was beginning to look like a Chinese doll!

They walked a couple of paces before Rukawa decided to open fire.

"Haruko, you went to Yonchu High, ne?"

This startled her and Rukawa wondered how much caffeine she must have taken today. It seems as if every little detail is enough to send her running straight home.

'Hai. Why do you ask?"

Rukawa looked up the sky...there were lots of clouds rolling by...and took a deep breath before answering.

"Do you know anyone named Nasumi Maia?"

Surprisingly, Haruko's eyes widened in both wonder and delight.

"Hai! You've met her? How is she?" she rattled on, barely able to keep her excitement.

Rukawa's hopes suddenly soared.

"So you do know her. Can you please tell me about her?"

Haruko stopped for a moment at this sudden question. She was hoping all the time that Rukawa was finally getting to notice her and that he wanted to talk about her and not some other girl. She's supposed to feel bad but the person he was asking about gave her more joy than disappointment. She did know Nasumi. In fact they had a very rocky history in Jr. High.

They stopped a few gates away from Haruko's house and she invited him to sit on one of the lawns. If she was going to tell him a story, they might as well do it sitting down. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Nasumi was a very gifted volleyball player in Yonchu. Our team won the regional because of her superb skills and even won the MVP award in the 7th grade. She was very popular because of that and aside from being very pretty, she was also very intelligent."

She stole a glance at Rukawa and saw him with a faraway look. Strange, it's as if he's thinking of something very deep and listening at the same time...if he's still tuned, that is.

Rukawa looked sideways at her and she blushed, quickly looking away.

"Please continue."

Haruko nodded and stared at her hands.

"Another factor that contributed to her popularity was her friendship to Saiye Natsuhiro."

"Yonchu's basketball MVP." he mused aloud, much to her surprise.

"Hai. Saiye was very popular too because as much as she was a very good player, she was sociable as well. They were the best of friends and everyone often mistook them as sisters. Though as much as Saiye was friendly, Nasumi was quite...snobbish."

This earned her a questioning look from him (actually, his expressions are all the same so looking at her after that statement would mean something not good!).

"Snobbish?" There was a hint of disbelief in his voice, something very unusual in his normal monotone. Haruko wondered how much he knew her to be thinking this way.

"Well, that's what our other classmates put it. She wasn't really very friendly and it was also a big issue in school that she mingled with the wrong people."

Another surprised look from Kaede. The wrong people. In their district, that would only be...

"Junkies." he mused, finishing his thoughts aloud.

Haruko paused again, this time a bit longer to let him ingest her story. Part of her was glad that they were having this kind of interaction...that Kaede was actually speaking to her. Another part of her, however, was anxious to get the story over with and shift to another topic.

His next statement caught her off guard.

"I remember Saiye died after the Kanagawa regional two years ago. They said it was an accident." He left the sentence hanging, not wanting to voice out the next question in his mind:

How did Nasumi take it?

As if reading his thoughts, Haruko nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes misted at the memory of that particular night. Saiye was a good team captain and friend. She encouraged Haruko to practice until she honed her skills enough and even stayed after school just to give her advance training.

She hugged her knees close before she began.

"It happened right after the game, when the basketball team won the championship and everyone attended the victory party. Everyone except Saiye..."

* * *

"What do you mean you're NOT going?!"

Saiye Natsuhiro smiled at her best friend's irritated remark. As always, whenever Nasumi would not get what she wanted, her temper would flare up and send sparks flying. She was used to it, having known her since grade school. She hasn't changed a bit, not even in Jr. High.

"I'm sorry, Niccy. But I promised mom I'll be home in time for dinner. Oniichan's coming home, remember? It's the least I could do to welcome him back.," she reasoned out as calmly as possible. This effort, however, was ignored.

Nasumi Maia could not believe that her best friend would not be attending this very important party..HER party...HER team's victory party! She crossed her arms angrily on her chest and glared daggers at her.

"Your brother can live with you till the end of time. This happening occurs only once a year! We may not become champions again next year so why give up this night? It's just for a couple of hours? Can't your brother wait?"

Saiye shook her head. Nasumi was really being stubborn especially if the topic is about her brother. It was one of the few sad facts she had to deal with. They never got along well.

"You know it's more than that," she said simply. Arguing with Nasumi further would just bring them nowhere.

Their argument was not exclusive. Everyone in the gym was actually listening, thanks to Nasumi's tantrums.

"How could you not go? It won't be fun without you there! I won't enjoy the evening!" she wailed throwing her hands up in frustration.

This earned her a soft chuckle from Saiye, despite the tensed mood.

"Of course you will have fun! Nothing like this has ever stopped you before, ne?"

Nasumi did not answer and continued to grumble.

"Look, if it's gonna be of any consolation, I'll follow as soon as dinner's over. At least, that's a compromise. Is it ok with you?" Saiye added, flashing her best friend a winning smile.

Still, Nasumi did not answer.

"Niccy, I know you can't stay mad at me for long." Saiye tried again.

Stony silence still.

Saiye sighed and rolled her eyes up. There was only one way to break up Nasumi's sour mood and as much as she hated to do it, it was her only option. Taking a deep breath, she began singing in her sweetest kindergarten voice:

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT..."

Right on cue, Nasumi's face turned into a disgusted scowl and she faced her best friend, her hands landing on her hips.

"Alright! Alright! I get your point! Just don't sing that stupid song, ok?" she snapped.

Saiye had to keep herself from laughing. It always works!

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

"No." She could see a slow smile forming on Nasumi's lips.

"That's better. So shall we go? I'm hungry already. At least we get to eat together before we part ways." Saiye said, giving her best friend a knowing look.

Nasumi finally relented and smiled. Saiye was right. She could never stay mad at her. No one could.

"Ok. But you promise to follow after your stupid dinner!" she demanded.

"I promise." Saiye replied solemnly, raising her right hand.

"Ok." Nasumi picked up her sports bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm ready."

Saiye smiled and turned to her teammates, who all immediately turned back to their businesses as if they heard nothing.

"Alright, people! Listen up, " she clapped, drawing their attention once again.

Everyone gathered round at the sound of their team captain's voice.

"You all did a great job today and I know you deserve to enjoy the victory. I hope you have fun tonight, ne? I'll see you all in school next week so...congratulations again!"

"Hai!" everyone chorused as she ended her speech.

"Haruko-chan," Saiye suddenly called out as the crowd began to disperse.

A brunette suddenly turned around. Saiye waved for her to come near and smiled warmly as she did.

"You called for me, Saiye-chan?" Haruko asked as she came within conversation range.

The tall, good- looking team captain beamed at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've improved over the past weeks, Haruko. I'm very impressed with your progress and perseverance and I wish that more people like you would join the team. Congratulations!"

Haruko blushed as she heard this and bowed graciously.

"Arigatou, Saiye-chan. I have a great teacher."

Saiye laughed and Nasumi wanted to gag at this corny scenario. They're pulling each other's leg!

"You're good, you know and more mature than the others. I want to leave you with something while I'm not at the party. Can you be Nasumi's companion for the time being? I know she would want to get to know you better. Can you look after her while I'm away? Just to, you know, make sure she doesn't get into trouble or anything."

Both Haruko and Nasumi looked at her in shock!

"You're gonna leave me alone with her?!" Nasumi demanded angrily, her eyes turning to mere slits and not believing what she had just heard.

"Uhm, Saiye-chan, I don't think..i don't...i don't really know..." Haruko stammered nervously at the same time.

Saiye held her hand up to silence them both. She had been expecting this.

"I'm giving you both the chance to get to know each other better. You're my friends and I want us to be happy altogether, ne? Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Haruko and Nasumi looked at each other with uncertainty. Nasumi looked more insulted than pleased.

"Nandemo." was all she said.

"Hai." Haruko replied simultaneously.

Saiye flashed them both a bright smile and slung her arms around their shoulders.

"Great! I know you'll have a great time together. So let's all eat and be merry."

Her two friends did not say anything as they walked out the gym.

So much for enjoying the party! Haruko said to herself as she looked at Nasumi's wild figure on the dance floor in slight annoyance.

Ever since they got to the place, Nasumi avoided her already. She would sit somewhere else whenever Haruko would join her or talk to one of her "friends" when she would attempt to start a conversation.

It's like I have a contagious disease or something!

As much as she wanted to be friends with Nasumi, she was starting to find it almost impossible to do so. All because they were two very different people.

Besides, what can we talk about? She loves to party and hang out with the wild crowd. While I...i...i'm just plain...boring!

She sighed heavily, unaware that she did it aloud.

"Such a heavy sigh. Perhaps I can help ease your burden?" a male voice suddenly said from behind her.

Haruko turned around in surprise to find herself face to face with Tetsuya Akizuki, their class president. She suddenly blushed at the uncomfortable distance between them. He was just inches away from her, both of them sitting on the same couch.

"Oh! I ...I was just ...thinking." she answered lamely, avoiding his eyes. She had a huge crush on him and now he's actually talking to her...up close and personal.

"That's very good, although I might have an idea of what you're thinking about." he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he smiled. He had a very nice smile.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

His gaze shifted to a very drunk Nasumi, dancing wildly with the other juniors and smiled wryly.

"I guess she hasn't paid any attention to you since you arrived together. Probably Saiye made you her babysitter, ne?"

Haruko shook her head in disapproval.

"Iie. She had good intentions. Besides, I don't really mind. It's not like we're close friends or anything."

"Tetsuya, darling! How come you're sitting here, BORING yourself to death and not dancing? The party's getting wild!"

Haruko looked up to the sound of a sultry female voice and saw Nasumi in front of them...or should I say HIM for that matter. She was tugging at his arm and slightly losing her balance as she did so.

Tetsuya looked uneasily from Haruko to Nasumi, not really knowing what to do next. Haruko saw that she was very drunk, judging from the strong scent of alcohol from her breath and from the way she was wobbling on her feet. Some of the 8th graders brought liquor though it was illegal and as if there were no laws on that, Nasumi began having her fill earlier.

She suddenly felt scared for Nasumi. What if something happens to her and she could not do anything? How could she fulfill her promise to Saiye?

Going against her uncertainty, she gently pulled the drunken girl down to sit on the couch so that she was sitting in between them. Nasumi turned to Haruko and flashed her a patronizing smile.

"That was good! Now why don't you run along and leave the two of us here? I'm sure you've bored him enough already, ne?" she said, batting her long eyelashes at the astounded girl.

Tetsuya was as shocked as Haruko was. In school, people regarded her as someone who's very mean and snobbish and Haruko would even defend her against them sometimes. She did not know if this was the effect of the alcohol but one thing's for certain, she's getting out of hand!

"Nasumi-san, Haruko has been very fun to talk with. She's not boring me at all so it would be alright if she stays." Tetsuya subtly suggested.

Nasumi ignored him and continued to stare at Haruko.

"Well?" she prompted.

Haruko blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Gomen. I was just about to leave." she replied brokenly.

She glanced at Tetsuya and smiled faintly.

"Please excuse me. I..." she said as she stood up, only to feel a hand gently but firmly push her back down.

"No you're not going anywhere, Haruko."

Stunned, she looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and saw a very annoyed basketball team captain standing beside where she sat. Even Tetsuya and Nasumi seemed quite shocked at her sudden arrival.

"Saiyin! I'm so glad you came! I'm getting bored already... Come sit here beside me." Nasumi slurred, edging closer to Tetsuya to make a small space and patted it for emphasis.

Saiye crossed her arms on her chest and shook her head.

"I told you to stay out of trouble." she said evenly.

Nasumi flashed her an all innocent look.

"What? I'm not in trouble and I perfectly feel fine!" she said sweetly, glancing at Tetsuya, then back at Saiye.

"What we're going to do now is to bring you home and get some rest. I think you had enough for the day." Saiye argued, taking her hand.

Nasumi frowned and jerked her hand away from Saiye's, almost hitting Tetsuya as she did so.

"No! I don't want to go home yet! I'm perfectly fine! I'm still enjoying the party. In fact," she turned to Tetsuya and smiled seductively. "Tet- chan has invited me to dance with him, ne?"

Haruko wanted to claw at her eyes right then. She was really starting to get on her nerves!

Saiye however, continued to pull at her until she finally got up.

"No. We're going home already and that's final."

This time the three of them fell silent. There was an unfamiliar edge in her voice, something rarely heard from Saiye's ever patient and calm nature. Even Nasumi seemed to back down a bit.

She tried to walk as she got hold of her footing when she stood up. But the alcohol made her feel dizzy and as soon as she took a step forward, she nearly lost her balance and stumbled into Saiye's arms.

Instinctively, Tetsuya stood up to help along with Haruko. Saiye just smiled and held her hand up while holding Nasumi with the other.

"It's alright. I got her. She's not so heavy, considering she doesn't really eat much." she said with a playful grin.

She gently shook Nasumi awake and slung one arm over her shoulder to balance her.

"I can't bring you home like this. Your parents will kill us if they see you in this condition." she murmured in her best friend's ear.

She turned to Haruko and smiled.

"Will you accompany us home, Haruko-san? I could certainly use one."

Haruko nodded, though quite surprised at this invitation.

"Hai." She stood up and held Nasumi's other arm to support her.

Saiye turned to Tetsuya and gave a small nod.

"Well, we have to go. I guess I'll see you in class, ne? Good night!"

Tetsuya smiled and bowed slightly.

"Hai! Take care of yourselves."

Saiye smiled back and together with Haruko, they escorted Nasumi out of the house

Nasumi blinked several times as she placed her cup of coffee down on the table. Her vision was starting to clear and her thoughts came bounding back. They stopped at the coffee shop on their way home to let her revive a little. Saiye knew that her parents were strict and that bringing her home in her earlier condition would mean big trouble.

She took a bite of the flavorless doughnut Saiye had bought and chewed absently on it. The coffee brought her back to her senses, though there was still the effect of the booze she drank a while ago. Nevertheless, she felt better.

Her eyes darted to her best friend who was at the counter buying doughnuts and a cup of hot chocolate. It was already very late and probably she was hungry already. Saiye was known to have a habit of eating a midnight snack.

She took another sip of her coffee, lubricating her dry throat and aided in her swallowing. In front of her sat Haruko, little miss goody-goody who pestered everyone with her sickening sweetness.

I wonder what Saiye had seen in her? Why does she waste her time on a loser like her? Hell, she's not even pretty!

She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully on it, every bite gaining speed as her irritation escalated.

I just wish Saiye would stop this foolishness and focus on their future career. They had planned to go to the same school, Kainan University, and be the best players in the whole prefecture and win MVP awards together. That was worth more than wasting precious time over useless things like teaching Haruko how to play basketball better. If she can't play the game, then she might as well look for another sport.

She glanced at her best friend again with a resolve to tell her all about her feelings and what she had been thinking for the past few days. It will be enough to make her drop this fleabag like a hot potato. She took another sip of her coffee and waited for Saiye to come back.

Little did she know that what was about to happen next will change her life forever.

Haruko sat in stony silence as she waited for Saiye to come back. She did not want to be alone with Nasumi especially with the way she treated her a few hours back. She wanted to go home as soon as possible but she promised Saiye and could not just leave them alone. She asked for help and Haruko was not going to abandon her friend.

But she was not prepared for what happened next.

It was like watching a movie and things were going in slow motion around her as two men wearing stocking-like masks over their faces suddenly came in and positioned themselves near the entrance. The taller bandit pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guy behind the counter, while the other one did the same and pointed his gun at the other people eating inside. Haruko beheld the scene in fear. Saiye froze at the counter, holding her bag of doughnuts, while the thug near her started demanding for cash. Quickly, the owner opened the cash register and started stuffing the money in a tote bag. Nobody moved or even talked and Haruko could feel the apprehension in the air.

This has to be a dream!

When everything was in the bag, the smaller villain turned to their direction, much to Haruko's and Nasumi's surprise. He crossed the room in large strides and was in front of them in an instant. He looked at Haruko, then at Nasumi and called out to his partner, who still had the gun aimed.

"Hey, Uzi! Check this out!"

The taller thug, Uzi, quickly responded, his eyes never leaving the counter as he edged his way towards his partner.

"What do you think? We can take this chick as a souvenir!"

Haruko's blood froze upon hearing this. They were going to take Nasumi with them!

"In your dreams!" Nasumi suddenly sneered, glaring daggers at them.

Haruko darted her gaze to Saiye, who was watching the whole scenario with unimaginable calmness. She could not tell what was going on in her mind and could only pray that Saiye's reasonable side would win that inner argument.

Uzi kept watch on the door just in case anyone decides to escape and call the police.

"I think we better do this quick, Mino. I'm getting the jitters already." he said uneasily, clutching the tote bag very tightly.

Mino snorted and turned to Nasumi. Haruko could see her eyes filled with venom as she held her ground against the two men.

"Well, I guess we better go then, huh, babe?" he seductively said, tracing the barrel of his gun on her chin, slowly sliding it up to her cheeks.

Nasumi jerked her face away and spat at him much to Haruko's escalating fear. Mino flinched as he felt the cool sticky liquid smear his masked face and without warning swung his hand back, hitting her on the face. She felt the lights dangerously blinking as the force of the blow made her fall back. Nevertheless, she was still conscious.

"Leave her alone!" they suddenly heard someone shout from behind.

Instinctively, both men turned and saw Saiye lunge at the nearest thug, holding a cup of steaming chocolate, which she flung into his face.

"Ahhhrrrg!" Uzi cried in pain as the hot liquid scorched his face, dropping the bag as he reached up in defense.

Saiye immediately took this chance and rushed towards her two friends. Nasumi and Haruko both got up to meet her halfway and leave immediately.

"C'mon!" Saiye urged, grabbing Nasumi's hand.

The shop was already in total chaos since Saiye started and everyone tried to get out as fast as they could. Growling in irritation, Mino grabbed the bag from the floor and quickly pushed Uzi towards the back door. But before he went out, he took a step in the middle of the pursuing crowd and aimed his gun. Then, after a second or two, his finger curled around the trigger...then twitched.

Screams of fear and surprise were heard as the room suddenly reverberated with the deafening sound of the gunfire. Everyone ducked instinctively, clasping their heads in their hands to shield them from the bullet, while Haruko and Nasumi, who were inches away from the exit, dove for cover.

"Oh my God! She's been shot!"

"Help!"

"She's been shot! She's bleeding!"

"Get me out of here!"

Nasumi suddenly looked up at the sound of the commotion going on and craned her neck to see what had gotten them so anxious again.

"Call an ambulance! She needs help!"

Who had been shot? Who's bleeding? Nasumi finally stood up despite the danger of having another bullet loose. She suddenly had a nagging feeling that she KNEW deep in her heart who had been hit.

"No, please God let me be wrong! Please let me be wrong! Please let me be wrong!"...she prayed over and over as she trudged past the people on the floor towards the small circle formed not far from her.

She could see blood trailing on the floor. Dark red blood flowing mercilessly from it's owner...her stomach suddenly churned as she drew near.

Haruko could only watch in silence as she sat up and leaned against the wall for support. Even breathing was getting difficult as every intake of air felt like her last. She saw the circle make way for Nasumi and just watching her was too frightening.

Please god, don't let it be her! Please don't let it be her! Please don't...

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Haruko closed her eyes, letting the tears she had been holding back finally flow into its rightful course as Nasumi's tormented cry filled the room and her heart.

No..no, not her...not her...the sound of her own voice echoed in her mind, synchronizing with Nasumi's anguished sobs as it echoed painfully within the walls of the room.

* * *

Hot tears fell on her lap at the memory.

Rukawa could not do anything but let her cry. He was not good in comforting people much less empathize with them.

Haruko took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then, she looked up to Rukawa and flashed him a weary smile.

"Gomen, Rukawa-kun, if I overreacted."

Rukawa just nodded and did not say anything.

"Yonchu mourned her death for more than a month. It was like losing a pillar of the school. Everyon loved her especially the basketball team. They stopped practicing for half a year because they could not find a suitable replacement. Nobody could replace her." she continued, looking up the sky and welcomed the cool afternoon breeze that gently touched her face, drying her tears completely.

"And Nasumi?" Rukawa prompted.

"She became an outcast when she came back the next year. No one would talk to her, not even her junkie friends. They all blamed her for Saiye's death.They said she never really cared about Saiye, that she was just using her to gain more popularity and power because Saiye was a favorite even in the faculty." She paused to take a deep breath. "I didn't believe that. I know it was the hardest for her to accept Saiye's death. I know them well enough to know that Nasumi greatly loved her like a sister. I tried to talk to her but she kept on pushing me away. She was alone for the rest of our junior year. She did not talk with anyone, just went to school, then home. I felt really guilty since I promised Saiye that I would look after her while she's gone..."

She was cut short as Rukawa suddenly stood up.

"Oh!--Rukawa-kun...where are you going?" she queried as he slid his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

"I don't believe you." was all he said, then started walking.

Haruko stared in shock at his retreating figure. She suddenly felt her body shaking in anger.

How dare he walk out on me?! How dare he call me a liar?! I just finished telling him a very traumatic experience in my life and he turns his back on me?!

She was about to run after him and give him a piece of her mind, when another realization stopped her. The only other thing that would make him react this way was if he cared deeply for Nasumi...if he loves her! Of course, anyone who would hear this story would be shocked and disillusioned and would even deny it just to keep himself from being hurt.

As much as her heart ached for this recognition, she knew she couldn't keep him feeling like that. Summoning up all her courage, she stood up and ran after Rukawa who had already gone quite a distance.

"Rukawa-kun! Chotto matte! Kudasai!" she called out as she ran.

Rukawa stopped when he heard her calling and turned his head slightly to her direction.

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko stopped to catch her breath. Rukawa just stood still, waiting for her to speak. There was a relative distance between them and Haruko did not bother coming near. She couldn't handle being near to the one person she truly cared for, knowing that his heart already belonged to someone else.

"Rukawa-kun, I know how you feel. It's something that I myself could not believe, no matter how much I deny it, but it really happened. I know its hard for you to think that Nasumi could be such a thing or person, but if you really care about someone, what she has been or what happened in the past won't really matter, ne?"

Rukawa still said nothing. Haruko could only hope that she had gotten through somehow, that somewhere beneath that impervious exterior, a caring and loving tender heart beats. That whatever he and Nasumi had or have will be enough to bring out that long lost character..something she knew she could never achieve.

Sighing dejectedly, she sadly watched as Rukawa finally turned to walk away, leaving her standing only in the company of the dried leaves, which the cool afternoon wind gently blew her way.

* * *

Nasumi could not sit still at home. Although she was so drained from the day's training and her walk home had been pretty exciting as well with three tall guys accompanying her, she could not find the time to rest.

I have to do something! I have to get out of here..I need..I need some fresh air.

The idea appealed to her and she stood up, grabbed her jacket and dashed outside her room. In her haste to get down, she bumped into Shintaru who was on his way up.

"Whoa! -Sis! Where are you going?"

Nasumi stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to her brother.

"Oh, gomen oniichan! I just need to get out for a while." she said with a slightly sheepish smile. The she bounded towards the door before Shintaru could say anything.

"I won't take long! Ja!" she added as she went out and closed the door behind her.

Shintaru stood gaping at what just happened. It took him a few seconds to realize that his sister was indeed gone and sighed in defeat.

"Oh well. At least she's full of life again." he mused aloud, then walked up the stairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Nasumi was out strolling in the neighborhood giving herself a pat on the back for deciding to take this walk. The gentle night breeze felt refreshing and she looked up the sky, admiring the breathtaking view.

"Stars..." she mused, her eyes misting at the sudden memory that came to her. Saiye loved looking at the stars.

"They're like an extension of my soul. Whenever I look at them, it's like I've been there to where they are." she remembered her saying that one time on their way home.

Sadly, she sighed and shook her head in shame. Saiye saw the beauty in even the smallest of things like stars and the plants around them and the animals too. She was a true person, someone who never held back when it came to loving people.

While all Nasumi did was to make other people's lives miserable, especially her best friend's.

She continued to walk with her head down and hands in the pockets of her jeans, contemplating on the years that went by. Somehow, the promise she made to Saiye on her grave did not seem enough. There was something missing, it's like everything she's doing now isn't real. She had promised to change for the better, to be more understanding and true to herself and other people.

But there was one thing that was bothering her...something which she felt she was not doing right. Something like...like falling in love.

She remembered the day they swore to fall in love at the same time, to find the right guy together and get married and have kids; that Saiye would be the maid of honor at Nasumi's wedding and vice versa. They had planned for that. Now, it remains a dream..only a dream that can never come true.

How could she even think about love now? How could she even place her feelings right for this one person who so strongly captured her heart in just a short time? Why was she feeling like this?

"I can't continue this! Not like this! Not while --oh-my-god!"

Because she was so caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that she had strayed into a very familiar area while walking. A place where she thought she would never visit or never see again. A place that immediately released a dam of pain and harsh memories.

She was standing in front of the coffee shop where Saiye was killed.

Tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling violently and her body shaking in anguish.

"No..." her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. Finally giving out a strangled cry, she ran as far away from the shop as she could. She could hear motorcycles roaring on the streets but she didn't look back. She kept on running; far away from the place she hated the most. She could still hear the motorcycles drawing near, but she paid no attention.

I have to get out of here! I have to leave this place and never come back! I have to be far away from the people I have hurt! It's all useless! It's all just a lie!

She was about to collapse to the ground in exhaustion and too much pain, when a big black Suzuki suddenly stopped in front of her. Startled, she turned to look around as she heard other bikes roaring near her.

They were all around her and she was caught -- trapped-- in the middle!

"What--?" she turned back to the rider in front of her and tried to look at the face behind the black helmet. But all she could see was her own reflection.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her heart beating faster each second she stayed.

The black rider suddenly laughed...a slow evil laugh that made her skin crawl.

" I'm hurt, Nasumi-san. How you could forget me so easily?" he scathingly replied, getting off his bike.

Nasumi's blood froze as he spoke.

That voice! I know that voice!...it can't..it can't be!

Her fears were confirmed as he took his helmet off, revealing a very malevolent grin on his scarred face.

* * *

Akira Sendoh decided against going home early, so he went to the park bench in their neighborhood and sat broodingly. He kicked the dry soil and watched as particles of dust rose up from the ground.

"I wonder where she is right now. I called her up --"

He kicked at the ground again.

"--and Shintaru said she wasn't home." He dug the heel of his shoe deeper into the soil and twisted it, then gazed at the heel marks he had created after.

Now Shintaru was one weird guy. First, he completely ignored Rukawa and Maki when they brought Nasumi home and invited him in instead. Of course, he accepted, only to find out that Nasumi had other plans and could not accommodate them. They even heard the two argue behind the closed door, much to the three's discomfort, their SD's sweat dropping as they listened.

I wish I could talk to her. Just to let her know how I feel.

He sighed and rested his chin on his hands, his arms propped on his knees. The park looked so quiet, as if the world's problems did not bother it one bit.

Then he heard motorcycles roaring near and he turned to look, slightly annoyed by the disturbance in his peace and quiet. Up ahead, he saw a group of bikers enclosing someone within their circle and he stood up to take a closer look. He was surprised to find a girl trapped in their midst!

"These guys either have to be fags or just plain cowards. Imagine, picking on a helpless girl." he muttered under his breath.

He drew nearer to see how many they were and if he could take them out without bringing any harm to the her. As he got closer, his eyes widened in surprise upon recognizing the victim.

"Nasumi! What's she doing here?"

* * *

The Sakuragi gundan to the rescue!

Well, they're not really involved in this mess, but since they always have this habit of going anywhere whenever they feel like it, they chanced upon the very same neighborhood where Nasumi "got lost" in.

Well anyway...

"Ahhh! I'm hungry, Yohei! We have to buy something to eat!" Nozumi Takemiya complained as they walked home.

And right on cue, his stomach started growling loudly, much to everyone's discomfort.

Hanamichi Sakuragi laughed aloud and dribbled Takemiya's stomach as if it were a basketball.

"Hahahaha! I guess watching us practice made you feel tired, ne? Hahahaha! How you wish you could play the sport and be as good as the tensai here! Hahahaha!"

Takemiya frowned and slapped Sakuragi's hands away from his tummy.

"Actually, I got tired of watching you throw the ball uselessly into the air and not getting any points!" he countered.

Sakuragi suddenly turned SD and looked very annoyed.

"Nani?!" he replied hotly, flashing piercing looks at him.

Suddenly, they heard motorbikes roaring and instinctively turned to look. A group of bikers formed a strategic circle around a girl, trapping her in the middle, waiting for the perfect chance to pounce.

"What are they doing? Those cowards!" Yuji Oksu said angrily as they assessed the scene before them.

"Hmmm looks like we came just in time." Takemiya remarked, his hunger suddenly forgotten.

This did not look like child's play to them and decided to lend a hand. They smelled blood...thick blood, and their own muscles tensed with the anticipation of a brawl.

They advanced slowly, trying not to catch the gang's attention yet. As they drew near, they saw the lead biker take his helmet off but his back was turned to them so they could not see who it was. Then, stopping for a moment to see what happens next, the Sakuragi gundan stood by, being very very quiet.

The lead biker was already standing close to the girl and he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and hit her hard on the face. The girl fell down groaning, and the other bikers laughed at her condition as she looked up, holding her face.

This was enough to spur the gundan into action. As they approached however, the lead biker turned around and saw them. Yohei stopped dead in his tracks as the biker's eye met his. They stared at each other unbelievingly, each team frozen in their own spot as they did, waiting for their leader to give the signal. Neither one moved, but they could see and feel the tension emanating from the two as they held each other's gaze.

After a moment of silence and stillness, Sakuragi finally edged his way towards him and spoke up.

"Yohei, you know him?"

At first, Yohei did not reply. The biker had the same expression of shock on his face and the rest of the gundan edged closer to him too.

"You know him, Yohei?" Joichiro Oma echoed.

This time Yohei Mito snapped back to his old self. He slid his hands in his pockets and smiled wryly, much to the gundan's delight. This particular stance meant that he is ready to fight and so are they.

"Hai." His voice suddenly became very serious as he spoke.

" His name is Kaji Natsuhiro...Saiye's brother."

...to be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Erm, I don't know what came over me to have written this kind of chapter...I was probably possessed when I did this so please don't kill me! ..GOMEN! I don't know what else to write! And why does Yohei know Saiye's brother? ( I'm still thinking of a good explanation for that. I just like his character and the gundan also, so I added them in! ) Anyway, I do hope you'll still enjoy this despite the dripping drama and reviews would really be very welcome (as always )) Final chapter coming up with the answers to all of your questions (hopefully!) ...So how about it, Yui-chan?...sori for making you watch the video by the way...I didn't really mean to. Honest! Hope you like this...thanks to the people who reviewed this fic. It really helped.


End file.
